Tom
"What in the name of the periodic table?!?!" '' Short Bio Thomas Sparks, more widely known as simply Tom, was from District 3 and competed in the 21st Annual Hunger Games (AAK HG2). He formed an alliance with Artemis Noel and Blake. Tom at first refused to kill anybody, but in the end he was forced to kill a boy to save his ally. Tom lived to the final four, when he took a spear throw to the stomach from Rosetta Dragomir to save Artemis. He is most famous for his brilliance in the technological field, particularly his electrical knives, the T.O.M. (Tom's Operational Madness), and, with help from Snow, the cure to the Mist. Tom is currently in an on again off again relationship with Jade in the Afterlife and is close friends with Michael Everdeen and the Dunninghams. Persona'lity''' Tom is often seen as very neutral and confined to himself. With his friends, he is often sarcastic and has a very dry sense of humor. He is rarely surprised or shows any strong sense of fear. However, at heart is a good person. He is willing to sacrifice for those he cares about, and is extremely determined to keep them safe. Although he is not nearly as protective as some of his other friends, he still can be slightly over-protective at points (this was seen in brief instances in the arena). Appearance Tom is tall and skiny, with barely any muscle on his body. His skin is extremely pale, and he has short, brown hair. He's always wearing a pair of glasses, and he has large, chocolate-colored eyes. Usually is wearing a shirt that references to the periodic table and baggy, blue jeans. Life Before the Games Tom was born to a relatively large family of three brothers, a sister, and two parents. However, after a destructive plague swept through the District, he was left with only his sickly mother and little sister. Tom became very secluded after the deaths of his family members; he spent most of his time working in the factories, doing whatever he could to keep his mother alive. By the time he was Reaped at age 17, his mother was on her death bed and his sister had been forced into adoption, since the district believed that they could no longer properly care for her. Tom's mother gave him a wooden ring, which in their district was given before a burial or a last greetings; Tom's mother was scheduled to die in a week. It was with a heavy heart that Tom left what was left of his family, unsure whether or not he truly wanted to go home. Week before the Games Tom did not involve himself as much in the affairs before the Hunger Games. He instead simply trained with knives and other life necesities, although doubting if they would do much good. Somehow, he managed to win the trust of Artemis Noel, an intelligent, strong girl, and Blake, the slightly unstable killer. Although Tom never trusted Blake wholeheartedly, he grew close to Artemis, since she reminded him of his younger sister. These allies once again motivated Tom, which allowed him to achieve an 8 in training. The 21st Hunger Games The arena was a huge tundra, complete with wondering creatures from the Ice Age era. Opening Day was rather bloody; Blake killed 6 people by himself, hacking away at the competition furiously. Tom managed to snatch some wire and a few knives, trying to devise a way to create his secret weapon; however, he would first need some source of energy. The alliance camped out inside a cave, and for a moment things were peaceful. Then, a giant monster attacked the tributes. The thing was massive, with multiple heads as well as multiple hearts. It slaughtereda few tributes, and the survivors were forced to work together to defeat it. As Tom, Artemis, Rosetta Dragomir, and Lyra fought the beast from above, Blake moved into the creature's body, slashing its major arteries and destroying its heart. The creature finally fell, although it took a handful of tributes with it. The trio alliance moved back into their cave. As Tom sought a way to develop his secret weapon, the electric knives, Blake went off by himself to kill some more tributes while Artemis busied herself in an attempt to ally Rosetta. The temporary peace was broken when a terrible faminine destroyed all the food in the arena and forced the tributes to a feast, where Tom's district partner, Byte, was killed by Lyra. During the feast, Rosetta and Lyra managed to get the main prize, a large bird that could carry them, although Artemis managed to break one of Rosetta's two spears, which severed any chance of an alliance. Later, Blake was sliced in half by Lyra while on another killing adventure, leaving Tom and Artemis alone in the final eight. A volcanic eruption killed three tributes, and nearly killed Tom if Artemis hadn't knocked him out of its path. It was at this time that Tom found a battery from a dead tribute's flashlight; he now had the power source to create the electric knives. He didn't have the chance to, however; instantly after, he and Artemis ran into the tribute James, and Tom was forced to kill him. Artemis did, however, suffer a minor injury, and as Tom was attempting to help her Rosetta and Lyra appeared, ready to finish the Games. The two alliances fought each other up the mountain, Tom and Artemis taking refuge behind a rock. Tom finally constructed his electric knife, which he threw at Rosetta. However, before the knife landed in her leg, Rosetta managed to throw her last spear at Artemis. In desperation, Tom threw himself in the way, being impaled in the stomach. He died minutes later. Results of the Games Artemis died minutes later due to a Gamemaker event, where multiple thorns shreded her flesh. Lyra would have won if she had simply let the electric knife do its work; she, however, stabbed herself in the heart, allowing for Rosetta to be crowned Victor. Rosetta would later die in a boating accident back in District 4. Tom's mother died before the Games began, and his younger sister, Sophie, was put into the orphanage. She was never adopted, although she maintained her studies and vowed to make her brother proud. She's curently serving under Cara in the Revolution, and is one of the brightest minds of her generation. Adventures in the Afterlife As stated above, Tom became close friends with Michael Everdeen following his own death; because of this friendship, he soon met Dan and Luke Dunningham as well. The four became a tightly knit group, helping each other survive through events such as Michael's possession and the Mist. During the Mist's first appearance, Tom and Snow used Luna's DNA to construct a cure, which helped the small band of humans to finally achieve victory. Later on, Tom developed Mist abilities of his own, which allowed him to control the elements on the periodic table. Other adventures in the Afterlife include Michael's bachellor party in Las Party (when Tom drunkenly got a tatoo of the periodic table on his chest), his many interactions with Waldo, an annoying younger boy, and his relationship with Jade (along with the occassional hook up with Ashley). Trivia *Tom was the first Tribute in the HGRPG Universe to use his brains; before hand, all of the other tributes used their skills in weapons to achieve victory. Tom, on the other hand, proved * how handy intelligence could really be, making tributes such as Sylvia and Zap possible in the future. *Tom has an odd obsession with the periodic table; in his lab in the Afterlife, the walls are covered with different periodic table references. *Tom is actually MD's richest character in the Afterlife; in his spare time he runs an electronics business, which supplies the entire Afterlife. *Tom is also arguably one of the most dangerous characters in the Afterlife. Tom has control over any element on the periodic table; thus, with a bit of training, Tom could basically become a god, with the ability to create or destroy anything in a moment. Tom, however, only uses his powers for his work; he still isn't really a fan of violence. Category:HG2 Category:District 3 Category:D3 Category:Genius Category:Afterlife Category:Mist Category:Knives